


Sorry (Riddler x Reader)

by Shan_Kyohaku



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shan_Kyohaku/pseuds/Shan_Kyohaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one of his episodes, an irreversible incident occurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based on two tumblr posts.

Why was it impossible for him to just stump this damn cheater? 

All his plans and traps had nothing on the Batman. He couldn't possibly figure out the solutions to these puzzles on his own, he had to be cheating. That is insulting. Was he, The Great Riddler, not important enough for Batman to even solve these on his own. Did he not want to waste his time on these perfectly calculated puzzles that he had to cheat. How dare he! Even when he does figure them out, doesn't he understand the importance of ridding this world of incompetent, useless, good-for-nothing, simpletons. Didn't he understand that by doing this, the world will move forward much faster now that these morons who can't improve themselves won't hold them back.

Edward sat in his dark, dim lighted room, staring at the board full of sketches of his traps, head in hands as he was in full concentration. In one swift move, he ripped the board off the wall, throwing it across the room. 

The sudden noise startled you. Edward told you to stay away from him when he was in that room. He was use to being alone which is why he was afraid that when you enter, that you'd break his train of thought. But you were worried. As far as you know, it was unusual for him to do that. You neared the door pushing your ear against it to hear anything, but all you heard was nothing. You knocked, first calling out to him but after awhile your worrisome self got the best of you and opened the door to a mess of papers. There he say back on the chair, head in hands again. 

"Ed...you alright?" No response, so you went up to him placing your hand on his back. Startled at this, for he thought he was alone, he turned around in his chair and grabbed his cane.

"W-What are you doing here?! Didn't I tell you not to come in while I was working?!" he shouted.

"You did but I heard something and thought that you were hurt." Why didn't he just appreciate that you were actually worried about him?

"Me? Hurt? Not possible. I'm the only one in the room so there is no way I would let myself get "hurt" unlike your clumsy self." There it is. There's the insult you were looking for. Although this little snap seems different.

"And even if I were hurt, I would call for you, you moronic girl. No matter what, you stay OUT!" you flinched at his yelling. This is different. Edward usually never kept the subject going for this long and he never yelled at you. "Oh for the love of god, are you still here!! I said leave you twit!!"

"Edward, what is your problem? All I did was check on you. I'm sorry that I was worried about you." you said with a bit of attitude.

"You! You are my problem along with all the other stupid people here in Gotham! I give you simple directions and you can't even follow that!" He turned his back to you. You were not going to take that from him, dangerous criminal or not, he will not talk to you like that.

You went off on him. He just look down at the table in front of him, face splashed with anger, teeth clenched. He couldn't take the yammering anymore. "...shut up..." It still went on. Why won't it stop? "Shut up." You didn't listen. You ignored his request. Then he burst. "DAMMIT, SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!"

With all the anger inside him boiling up, cane still in his hands he turned around abruptly and swung his dominant arm with all the force he had and all the anger in that one swing, it came to a full stop against a head that had no business with that metal cane. The cane with red on it. Everything went unnoticed to Edward until a sudden thud broke the silence that he needed. The fogginess that filled his mind cleared up a bit slowly. Realizing that there was nothing in front of him his eyes slowly looked to the one direction that he hoped nothing would be there. They met. Cold, wide, bloodshot, blue eyes met red. 

"Y/N...Y/N." he said calmly. "Y/N wake up... Stop that. Wake up Y/N. That's not funny." 

"..."

"I'm being serious Y/N." he said as if calling out a child who hasn't been following directions. "You're getting on my nerves with this."

"..."

"..."

Clank. The metal cane took rest on the floor that contained an empty vessel. He dropped to his knees looking down. His hand slowly went toward yours. A finger poking at your growing cold flesh, and then grasping it. His head leant down to your neck taking in the air of sweetness tainted with the bitterness of copper. Gingerly he planted small kisses hoping to coax you out of whatever it is you're pulling on him. Not a twitch or a shiver he came to felt. His head came back up to look at your face, paler than before staring at nothing of importance. He loved those eyes. They were always so lovely to look at. 

He then met your eyes with his teary ones and placed his hand softly to your cheek, afraid that you would break so easily by his touch. "H-hey Y/N... If you stop this little prank of yours, w-we could go watch that movie you wanted...we could go to the p-park if you want too..." he hated it. His voice cracking like that. Made him sound stupid and weak, the complete opposite of who he is. "I-I can t-take you on a our real first date like you wanted." That's when tears welled up in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry that I was so busy to even plan it." he then planted a chapped kiss to your cheek. "I'm sorry I was too busy for you, I'm sorry I snapp at you so many times for things you didn't even do..." so many kisses littered your face as sorry's were dropping from his mouth like bombs on the scary silence. 

I'm sorry about the things I say to you.

I'm sorry you have to put up with me and my selfish antics.

I'm sorry that I didn't give you the attention you deserve.

I'm sorry I ruined you.

I'm sorry you ever had met me.

I'm sorry I even doubted you.

Then that was it. He actually cried and he hadn't done that in years. He cried for so many things at that moment but what got him the most was the fact it was over someone he loved. He didn't know how to do that. he doubted you, not because you wouldn't be able to handle him or that you wouldn't be faithful, but that there might be a chance that you could've abused that love like his lovely parents did. Someone was suppose to love him and ended up beating him for ridiculous things while the other paid no attention as if the whole thing didn't occur. He was afraid that you'd do the same. How silly that a notorious criminal would be afraid of a mere girl. Now that Edward thought about it, it explains as to why he never took you out on a real proper date. It made it all too real. 

When he was able to calm himself down, he closed your eyes and laid beside you, burrowing himself within your being, arm draped around your waist. He pulled your arm over him like a cover to protect himself from terrible thoughts. 

There he laid whispering things he wished he could have said to you when you were still around. Pretending that you were still around. 

Death is a terrible thing. Especially to someone you love. 

Especially when you were the one who caused it.


	2. Alternate Ending (Request)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending requested by someone on Wattpad.

With all the anger inside him boiling up, cane still in his hands he turned around abruptly and swung his dominant arm with all the force he had and all the anger in that one swing, it came to a full stop against a head that had no business with that metal cane. The cane with red on it. Everything went unnoticed to Edward until a sudden thud broke the silence that he needed. The fogginess that filled his mind cleared up a bit slowly. Realizing that there was nothing in front of him his eyes slowly looked to the one direction that he hoped nothing would be there. They met. Cold, wide, bloodshot, blue eyes met red.

"Y/N...Y/N." he said calmly. "Y/N wake up... Stop that. Wake up Y/N. That's not funny."

"..."

"I'm being serious Y/N." he said as if calling out a child who hasn't been following directions. "You're getting on my nerves with this."

"..."

"..."

Clank. The metal cane took rest on the floor that contained an empty vessel. He dropped to his knees looking down. What had he done? His hand went towards yours touching the warm flesh sliding up to your arms and finally resting your head on his lap. His hands rested on your cheeks with his thumbs rubbing the soft skin he loved. In that moment, he had realized that all that time that he had been with you, there was no notable memory to be fond over, especially from your end, he can believe. But if he ever did think back, it would always lead to you, your beauty, your faithfulness, the things you do for him, the fact that you put up with him at all. No matter how cliche it sounded, in this dark line of work, you were the light that keeps him as sane as he is.

As he leaned down to kiss your face, his left hand had slid down to your neck. His concern to give you all the affection that you weren't awake to enjoy had subsided when he realized what was going on underneath his thumb. It was faint, yet it kept pulsing to where it was noticed.

A sure sign of life.

A sure sign that you would live on.

He could feel his heart beating as well as the adrenaline starting to kick in. Lifting you off the dirty cold floor, he headed out the door and straight to the nearest facility that would ensure that your life would be saved. How pathetic of him to immediately claim defeat, that you had died without a fighting chance. If the argument from earlier didn't show how robust you are to argue with a dangerous criminal that has killed before, he didn't know what else would show.

.~.~.~.~.~.

Through the doors he ran, where nurses and doctors walked right past as well as patients being scattered across Gotham General while he still held your being in his arms. Never did he thought that the reason for him to be in the emergency room would be for somebody else and not for his own devious purposes. Never did he thought that he would do anything for somebody that he cares for. In fact, never did he thought in all his life that he would actually care for someone other than himself. Bad experiences had he learned about love. His family being the root of all things.

"H-Help!" His voice...Oh God...It sounded so weak. He never heard his voice sound so weak and scared. The only time he's ever heard it be that way was whenever he was with his father. But that was so long ago....

"Help! Please!" His pleas were answered as a group of medical professionals swarmed him, placing your body on stretcher and heading to the nearest room in hopes of saving your life. Rushing along with them, Edward explained as to what had occurred earlier in the evening as his eyes were focused on your unconscious self. He felt a hand press against his chest stopping him from his journey to recovery with you. His tall figure looked down at the small nurse in front of him as his eyebrows furrowed into a desperate look of confusion.

"Excuse me, I have to be with her."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't allow you to go any further."

"Maybe your feeble mind didn't comprehend as to what I just said but I assure you that my presence is most definitely needed. Now unless you want me to put you in a death trap, I suggest you let me go." With that, he pushed past the nurse as her face grew with shock. Too determine to be by your side, Edward didn't realized that what he said would blow his low profile that he had since he broke out of Arkham.

The nurse shaking out of her shock, ran towards the front desk grabbing the phone out of one of the receptionist's hand announcing overhead "Code Blue! We are in a Code Blue! I need all security at the east entrance! I repeat! I need all security at the east entrance!" He done it now. Looking around he saw that everyone was in a panic as the noise level had rose with the sound of rushing foot steps, the barks of orders from doctors and nurses, and questions from concerned patients. Edward then noticed men in uniforms come toward to where he had entered with the nurse now pointing to his directions. If only he had his muscle here. Query and Echo would have easily taken this baboons down.

In this entire madness, Edward made a run for it as security finally realized what was happening. Making erratic lefts and rights, Edward pushed through all the civilians that were in his way while pushing them and other objects into security to make his escape. Far ahead he turned into an empty hall where the patients were cleared from their rooms. With what little time he had until security can catch up, Edward tried one of the doors only to land himself inside one of the janitorial closets. Lucky him. Trying hard to steady his panting breath, he kept quiet as he heard them run toward his direction. Morons they all are.

"Spread out! We can't lose him!" hearing them disperse, Edward waited to catch his breath and wipe the sweat that had produced over his brow. Physical activity was not his forte. None of this would be happening if he hadn't been such a condescending brat...

Turning the handle slowly, Edward peeked out to see if anyone was left hanging around. With everything cleared, he made a quick yet quiet dash out. Making his way down to another hallway, he stopped in front of map looking for the nearest exit out of this circus. Freedom was right done the hall, and lord did he ran like hell right through it setting off the alarm.

.~.~.~.~.~.

It was all over the news that night like anything that would involve a rouge. Everything was in chaos, something the Joker would have liked. Everyone was warned to keep a look out for The Riddler and call GCPD if they knew or saw anything. What puzzled them was why The Riddler, who had killed several people before without care or hesitation, bothered to bring someone to Gotham General. It was a mystery all on its own, one that The Batman would like to figure out as he interviewed the nurse that started the whole fiasco. She was frightened at first, seeing the tall, dark figure loomed over her, only to be assured by Commissioner Gordon that all he wanted was answers and with the information she provided for him, Batman was one step closer to figuring out where The Riddler is.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Changing out of his usual green and purple attire, Edward decided to fit himself into old raggedy sweater and a pair of slacks as to not blow his cover once more. She must be worried, having been there without a clue as to what had gone on. In a dark coat, Edward made his way to Gotham General with some tools to bypass security. With him now being the most sought out rogue out of all the others, he made to sure to get all his information and think ahead of this current spell he was in, although, Gotham General isn't the most difficult of places to enter.

It was late when he entered through the exit door that was nearest to your room, already knowing that you would either be in a coma or be asleep, he'd take the latter when seeing you. Entering the dark room, Edward went forward and turned on one of the lamps provided. They gave her a decent room. At least she isn't sharing it with anyone. I'll have to remember to ask them to put her somewhere better.

There you were. Eyes closed, paler than before. Probably from the blood loss. There goes his stomach, flipping and ready to upheave whatever food that he ate. Did I even eat today? He took a seat on your bed, feeling the regret wash over him even stronger than the nights previous whenever he sat and stared at the wall with nothing but his thoughts. He reached for your hand, as nervous as the first time that he reached for it. Against his palm did this time he felt warmth and with that he released the breath he was holding. He didn't know why he expected you to be cold, maybe because he was expecting the worst in things like he usually does.

"You can come on out. I knew you would be there waiting for me." Even with all the regret and crippling sadness, his soft yet confident voice did not waver. He refused to show Batman that side of him. Without looking back to him, Edward kept his focus on you, rubbing his thumb against your soft hand asking "What's her diagnosis?"

In a small moment of silence, he finally responded to the question that Edward already knew the answer to. "She's suffered a brain hemorrhage. Waited any longer and she would have died. Prognosis states that she might make a full recovery in months time."

Even in the light of such news, it still didn't lift any weight off off his mind nor his heart. In the end, it was all his fault and nothing would change that.

"Who is she Edward?"

He thought as his mind started to mold an answer. You were his. You were his treasure, his love, his equal. "She's just a girl I know." That was all he can say. He leaned forward and hesitantly pressed his chapped lips on your forehead. Standing up and looking down at your form, he took a step back to enter the dark with the creature who started this whole mess to begin with.

"Don't you want to say a few things?" There was plenty to say. So much that it would take an eternity. But was the point? You wouldn't be awake to witness his deep remorse and see the millions of apologies he would drool all over in order for you to know how much he deeply cared. No, that can wait until he can get his hands on pen and paper, or no, he can wait until he sees you again, him out of Arkham and you fully awake and conscious.

"No. There's nothing to say."

As the light shone on you, Edward was left in the dark with The Bat ready to take him back to the hell hole that is Arkham.

And in all this dreadful darkness, you were the light that showed the way.


End file.
